jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
ThatGuyWithTheJacket
ThatGuyWithTheJacket is a Let's Player from South Hill, Virginia. He is mostly known for his horror game playthroughs. Early Life Not much is known about Jacket's past life, except that his mother was secretly a dragon and his father was a wyvern. Also, he mentioned that he was prophesied to be some sort of hero via playing video games. Whether or not he has fulfilled this prophecy is unknown. Twitch Career ThatGuyWithTheJacket began Twitching when he figured out he could broadcast from his PlayStation 4, acquired for Christmas the past month. He began playing P.T., which quickly became one of his most popular playthroughs. He is known to scream loudly while playing horror games, notably due to jumpscares. Known Playthroughs -P.T. (cancelled) -Minecraft -War Thunder (on hiatus) -Spooky's House of Jumpscares (unreleased) -SCP Containment Breach (unreleased) -Five Nights at Freddy's (unreleased) -Destiny (cancelled/possibly on hiatus) -Skyrim (unreleased) Trivia * ThatGuyWithTheJacket confirmed in the episode of P.T. "Screaming My Ass Off!" that his real name is Cole, though while online he prefers to be called Jacket. * Jacket mentioned that he has "whacked it" to nearly all the female animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's. * Jacket has sung "Five Nights at Freddy's Song" by The Living Tombstone in his second episode of P.T. to comfort himself, but he declared "this isn't helping me at all!" and began singing the "Goofy Goober Theme" from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. * Jacket first mentioned his dragon roots in the third episode of his Minecraft playthrough. * However, he then admitted during Night 3 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 that he had lied about being part dragon. This begs the question: was he lying? * Jacket apparently had a crush on Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 at some point in his life. * Jacket has stated he has done his own fanart. * Jacked stated he has had three different girlfriends in the past. * Jacket's favorite band is Iron Maiden, as said in the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's. * Jacket listens to multiple types of metal, such as "werewolf metal," "Scottish pirate metal," and many others. * At some point, Jacket watched the video for Mandopony's song Balloons, and cried himself to sleep for the rest of the week. * Jacket is a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's, stated in the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * At some point, Jacket apparently raped a cactus after having violated an "innocent" traffic cone. * Jacket has said he is growing a mustache, though it is longer on one side than the other. * Jacket is an "otaku", or someone who enjoys anime/manga. * Jacket has stated the only manga he has read were Shingeki no Kyogin (Attack on Titan) and a Pokemon manga. * Jacket nearly "shat his pants" when watching the commercial for the Parasyte anime. * It's unknown what color Jacket's actual jacket is, though he did indirectly mention it while hiding in the bathroom in P.T. He said it was his favorite color, which was later revealed to be blue in Minecraft. * It is heavily implied that Jacket was or has been attracted to the Nurses from Silent Hill. It is unknown if he was joking, and if he wasn't exactly why he said it. * Jacket has implied that he can turn into some sort of "wolf-dragon" when threatened. It is unknown if he can actually do this, and if so how he can do so. * Jacket admitted that it took him about 11 years of his life to figure out that a goober was a peanut. * At one point in his life, Jacket is implied to have thought his aunt was actually his sister. * Jacket has confirmed that he has two siblings: a brother who lives out of state, and a sister who lives with his mother. * During one of his P.T. episodes, Jacket mentioned he lives with his grandmother. * Jacket didn't know about Silent Hills's cencellation until very recently. There was a "ThatGuyWithTheLife" video based on his reaction. He reportedly went out onto his porch, then began screaming happily and running about in his yard. The video ended with a shot of a sleeping Jacket happily murmuring, followed by a slow zoom-out to reveal a computer monitor, revealing Silent Hills's release date. * Jacket apparently nearly broke his neck headbanging to the song "Curse of the Werewolf" by Timeless Miracle. * According to Jacket, he nearly strangled Parallax5 for stating he "wants the pole" during his P.T. episode "Laughing My Ass Off!" * According to Jacket, he considers his voice to be unusually high for a man-child his size. * Jacket has stated that he is about 6 feet tall, though he is slightly under 5 feet 11 inches. * Jacket has a strange affinity for threats involving lawn gnomes. this possibly stemmed from the famous P.T. episode "Laughing My Ass Off!" when Jacket threatened to throw Lisa into a pit full of ravenous lawn gnomes. * Jacket has said he is looking for "ThatGirlWithTheJacket", or a female broadcaster/Let's Player to broadcast along with him. As of now, he has not said who it is, or if he even has found ThatGirlWithTheJacket.